TRIAD
by Pearlkat
Summary: Summary: The Big Three are whisked away by a powerful transporter to an unknown world to rescue a young woman. With no Enterprise to help them, can they interpret the clues to find her and restore her father's faith?
1. SEEKERS

TRIAD

_Summary: The Big Three are whisked away by a powerful transporter to an unknown world to rescue a young woman. With no _Enterprise_ to help them, can they interpret the clues to find her and restore her father's faith?_

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, but I love to put the characters in interesting situations and see what they do. It's so much fun!

**A/N: This is the first Star Trek story I ever thought about writing. The title comes from an old VHS 2-episode Star Trek TOS tape I rented many, many years ago (remember those days?). I don't remember the episodes, but the description on the back of the box said something about "the triad of Kirk's leadership, Spock's intellect and McCoy's compassion." I always liked that idea, and somehow I came up with this story. After keeping it alive only in my head for several years, I finally started to write it. As with all good stories, it changed and grew and changed some more. And now I've decided to share it with all of you. Please let me know what you think. **

**A/N2: This story takes place before, during, and mostly after the events of ****_ST:V The Final Frontier_****. It uses several lines of poetry – some well-know, some not. All titles and authors are referenced by the characters in conversations concerning them. **

The Voice

_Woman much missed, how you call to me, call to me,_

_Saying that now you are not as you were_

_When you had changed from the one who was all to me,_

_But as at first, when our day was fair._

_Can it be you that I hear? Let me view you, then,_

_Standing as when I drew near to the town_

_Where you would wait for me: yes as I knew you then,_

_Even to the original air-blue gown._

_Or is it only the breeze, in its listlessness_

_Traveling across the wet mead to me here,_

_You being ever dissolved to wan wistlessness,_

_Heard no more again far or near?_

_Thus I; faltering forward,_

_Leaves around me falling,_

_Wind oozing thin through the thorn from norward._

_And the woman calling._

_ Thomas Hardy_

SEEKERS

The Seeker hovered over Earth's Yosemite National Park, taking in the beauty of the rocks and trees and waterfalls. The Seeker was smaller than a common gnat; but inside it was a sophisticated microcomputer that recorded everything it saw and heard and transmitted the information to a slightly larger, more complex computer orbiting the Earth. From there, the information was relayed to a massive computer on a distant planet. Orders were transmitted back to the tiny Seeker – orders to continue exploring the rugged landscape.

The Seeker did as it was instructed and descended to just above tree level. It soon encountered familiar looking beings, similar to those once found in abundance on its home world. It moved in closer, still transmitting every sight and sound. Suddenly, an alarm began to sound within the little computer – an alarm that it had never heard before, but understood instantly: the object of its search had been found. The Seeker switched its programming to the next task – find the one that could interpret the Scroll and change its planet's future.

An hour after the discovery, five more Seekers joined the first one. They separated and scoured the park; all transmitting their findings back to their home planet. They watched as more beings entered and left the park in strange looking vehicles. The beings were of similar size and shape, but had different features. Some of the beings erected odd structures, while others gathered in groups led by an individual who pointed off into the distance while describing the features around them. Still others merely walked about as though examining the rocks and plants. The Seekers listened and recorded, constantly transmitting information.

Soon the master computer, known as Hatia, was able to understand the language spoken by the beings. Many of the words they used were indeed found in the Scroll. But they were out of order; and they were never spoken together line by line as the Scroll indicated. This would require further investigation.

After listening for some time, Hatia discovered that this area was a place of recreation and the beings they were watching were enjoying the experience of being away from the busy cities that had already been observed. The decision was made and sent to the Seekers – stay in this area, continue the search. Surely the One would be found among these people. And it was time to pass on the information.

A lonely figure stared unseeing at the view on the console screen before him. After all this time, he still could not bear to look at the endless sea of sand, the heat waves obscuring the distant mountains, and the cold, dead stone of his castle - his prison. He found himself remembering his life before; his daughter, his friends, trees, animals, and rain. _Rain_. It hadn't rained in so long, he could barely remember the last time. He knew it would not rain again until the task was completed and the scourge removed from the land - not until his daughter was returned to him.

He focused on the image on the screen and watched as the sun sank below the horizon, its green glow giving every grain of sand and every stone an unnatural pallor. Unable to bear the close of another day without the child of his heart, he turned away from the scene, his eyes shining with unshed tears. His only hope was to solve the riddle his foes had left him. Once that task was completed his home would again be lush and beautiful and "she" would be returned.

"_May I speak, Sir_" asked a slightly feminine, mechanical voice.

"You may," he said, bleakly.

"_One of my Seekers has found those who speak the language of the scroll._"

Slowly, he raised his head, his eyes suddenly dry. "Show me," he demanded in a carefully controlled voice. A spinning globe appeared on his view screen. Clouds swirled above its blue and green patterns as a yellow sun shone brightly behind it. The planet grew larger as the view zoomed in on a large land mass. Features of the land became visible, then bodies of water and roadways appeared. The view continued to zoom in until a group of trees and rocky outcroppings became its focus. A carved stone sign came into view bearing strange markings:

WELCOME TO

YOSEMITE NATIONAL PARK

The image continued past the sign toward a red brick building. He watched as the Seeker entered the building and saw beings that were at once familiar, yet strange. One of the people on the view screen became larger as the computer enlarged the image and cut out the background. The person gave no indication he knew he was being watched; which was as it should be. The watcher was overjoyed. "They are like us, Hatia*!" he exclaimed. Then catching his mistake, he quietly corrected himself, "They are like me." He watched silently as the being on the screen went about his business. "Show me more," he urged. Image after image flashed on the screen. Snippets of conversation were played and replayed. The observer grew more confident as he watched and listened.

After the entire building had been investigated, the Seekers began focusing on different areas outside the building, always watching, always recording, always transmitting. One Seeker caught a movement in the distance, halfway up a large, flat-topped rock. The watcher ordered the Seeker to investigate. Zooming silently toward the rock, it watched as one of the beings seen previously, made his way up the face of the rock, making use of small outcroppings or cracks in the surface.

_"What is this one doing?"_ Hatia asked.

"He appears to climbing that rock," the Watcher answered. "This being is both very strong and very brave. Also somewhat fool-hardy, since he is using no ropes or safety devices. Hatia, I believe this one bears closer observation. Assign a Seeker to stay with him."

_"Yes, sir,"_ came the mechanical reply.

The Seeker continued to watch the being climb and was nearly knocked off its course as another being suddenly ascended into its range, floating easily beside the one on the rock face. They conversed briefly, then the being climbing the rock slipped and plunged toward the ground. The other being swiftly reversed his position and dove after him. The Seeker followed quickly and witnessed the second being catch the first being by the foot just before he impacted with the ground. A third being ran toward them and began arguing with the pair.

The Watcher expelled a huff of air. "That was close, Hatia. We nearly lost him. The one that saved him showed remarkable courage and agility. And the third one is obviously concerned for both of them. We must continue to watch these three beings.

_"Agreed, Sir. I will assign more Seekers to stay with them."_

The Seekers followed the three as they settled in their encampment and consumed a simple meal. When a flying vehicle landed and disturbed their sleep, and a female being gathered them inside the craft, the Seekers hurried in after them. Their transmissions were interrupted when the flying craft entered a much larger craft high above the planet, but the Seekers continued to record everything as the three beings joined many others. It soon became evident that the one who had climbed the rock, who was identified as both 'Admiral' and 'Jim' by the other two, was in command of the large ship. The rescuer, known only as 'Spock' showed himself to be quite knowledgeable, and the third one was some kind of healer referred to as 'Doctor McCoy' by one and as simply 'Bones' by the other.

Recording continued as a crisis on another planet unfolded and was resolved by these three, with the assistance of many of the others on the ship. When the crisis was over, the three beings returned to Yosemite National Park and resumed their outdoor activities. The Seekers sent their reports back to their home world and awaited further instructions.

_"Sir, the Seekers that were lost are back on-line. I have their reports ready for your viewing."_

"Excellent, Hatia," said the Watcher as he sat at his console. He watched the images on the screen as the beings fulfilled their mission and effected the rescue of those who were held hostage, despite the events that complicated and diverted their efforts. Then the watcher saw something truly amazing.

The Seeker following the different one – the one known as 'Spock' – showed him lounging on his bed reading a book. The view changed as the Seeker moved around to focus on the book. And there they were! Though the Watcher could not read the words, he recognized them as being the same words that began the scroll that was left him – the scroll that would help him get his daughter back if he could only unlock it's meaning.

_ 'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
__Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
__All mimsy were the borogoves,  
__And the mome raths outgrabe._

The next words were different, but that didn't matter. These words were the same. This being _knew_ the words that were on the scroll. He _understood_ them. If he understood the first few words, then he would understand the rest. This being could find Hatia. The Watcher was certain of that.

He continued watching, and when the images once again showed the three beings sleeping around a small fire, he sat back and pondered what he had seen.

_"Sir,"_ began the feminine mechanical voice, _"I have studied the information sent back by the Seekers. I believe I have a solution."_

The Watcher turned his attention to the view screen as the faces of the three men they had been observing came into view. He was full of hope now, as the task of finding his daughter now seemed possible. "What is it, Hatia?"

_"Sir, I propose a Triad. It has been observed that the one called Admiral Kirk is both strong and courageous, but I do not think he is capable of completing the task alone. The people of his planet are dependent on one another and require each other's companionship. These men are friends and work well together. He is also a natural leader and the others willingly follow him. The one called Spock understands the forces at work in the universe and how to use them. He is a logical thinker and shows much intelligence. He also has knowledge of the words of the scroll. The one called Doctor McCoy has knowledge of healing and has great compassion for all living things. He is often a sounding board for the other two. All of these traits are valuable assets. Together these three may be able to complete the undertaking."_

The Watcher thought about this. He had seen how these three related to each other. Each had his strengths and weaknesses, but together they could accomplish much. But how would they cope with the wilderness that his planet had become? Could they survive long enough to locate the child of his heart?

Suddenly he remembered the 'camping trip' the Seeker had observed. "Hatia," he started, "play back the data recorded on their camping trip. The computer complied and the screen shifted to show the three men as they set up camp, prepared their food, and explored their surroundings. "These men also know how to survive in the wilderness, Hatia. They have all the gear they need, and the skills required, for subsistence outside of civilization."

_"Yes, Sir,"_ the computer replied. _"I can transport their gear as well as the Triad._

"Yes, I agree. Make preparations to bring them here at once. Let me know when you are ready."

* Pronounced "hah-sha"


	2. TAKEN

**A/N: Well, I was a little disappointed when I got only two reviews for this new story. Then I checked the stats and discovered that 76 of you actually read it, I felt better. So here's chapter 2, where our trio really starts to get involved. Please read and review!**

TAKEN

Morning came to the Yosemite campsite. Jim Kirk was the first to awaken, and sat up stretching his arms and yawning widely. "Spock! Bones!" he called, "Time to get up!"

McCoy only moaned and rolled over. Spock woke instantly and rose smoothly, straightening his clothes. "Good morning, Jim," he intoned with no trace of having been asleep a few moments ago. He rolled up his sleeping bag and stowed it next to his backpack. Kirk climbed out of his and did the same. He ambled over to McCoy and kicked him gently where he thought the doctor's rump should be.

"Well, good morning to you, too," the doctor mumbled sleepily. He sat up slowing, rubbing the kinks in his back. "I'm too old to sleep on the ground," he complained.

Kirk chuckled and offered his friend a hand, then pulled him up. "You say that every morning. Spock," he re-directed his gaze, "hand me the coffee pot. I'm going down to the creek to wash up." The Vulcan wordlessly removed the pot from the grate over the campfire and handed it off.

Ninety minutes later, the trio began hiking up the trail to the lake, followed by Seekers.

The Watcher grew nervous. Many questions plagued him. Would these men understand the scroll? Could they really find his daughter? Would his adversary, the one who had locked her away, allow it?

_"Sir!"_ Hatia called.

Her master raised his weary head, "Yes."

_"The triad is once again settled in their encampment._

"Excellent! Make the necessary arrangements and bring them here at once."

_"As you wish, Sir."_

In the tiny space ship orbiting Earth, a marble sized device began to stir in its storage compartment. It checked its programming and headed out into space. It was followed by another, and another, and another, until there were twelve of them. They formed a tight circle and descended to the planet below, zeroing in on the signal from the Seeker that observed the men. They reached the triad just as the one called McCoy returned from the woods surrounding the camp and sat on a camp stool. The circle expanded, encompassing the men. The orbs began emitting a humming sound as tiny electric currents passed from one to the next. The triad heard only birdsong before a bright flash of light engulfed them. Then they were gone.

Spock woke first, finding himself face down in the sand. _Sand?_ For a moment, he thought he was back on Vulcan, then he opened his eyes and noticed the odd green tint to the light around him. Leonard McCoy moaned and rolled onto his back and let out a cry of pain as a zapping sound filled the air.

"What the…" the doctor swore.

Jim Kirk rose to his knees and reached out tentatively with one hand. The same noise emanated as his hand touched the invisible wall. "A force field," he concluded. He and Spock commenced to examine their prison and found they were trapped in a ten by ten foot enclosure.

_"They are here, Sir."_

"Good. Release them."

Abruptly the force field box disappeared and Kirk, Spock and McCoy stared at each other in confusion, then crowded together for security. McCoy spoke first. "Where are we?"

"I was wondering the same thing myself," Spock stated.

"Welcome, gentlemen."

All three started at the new voice, a deep voice of a man that barely contained the excitement he felt. They looked around and found only green light and white sand as far as the eye could see in every direction. Spock pointed up to a golf ball sized device that hovered over them.

"Who are you? Why are we here?" Admiral Kirk demanded.

"One question at a time please. Who I am is inconsequential. Why you are here is another matter. I will address that when I see you."

"Show yourself," Jim insisted.

"That I cannot do. You will have to come to me."

McCoy interrupted, "First question, where are we?"

"You are on a planet other than your own, Doctor McCoy."

Jim's eyes widened as he thought about the reality of that statement. "Admiral Kirk, your people have not yet discovered this planet, but I assure you, that is where you are." The three of them wondered how this disembodied voice knew their names.

"If you all will please turn around, you will see a castle. I await you there." They did as instructed.

"That wasn't there before. Was it?" asked Jim.

"No, it was not," Spock answered.

McCoy blinked and rubbed his eyes again. "Somebody pinch me, I think I'm dreaming."

Spock nodded his head. "Doctor, if you're dreaming, so am I. And we're having the same dream."

"Let's get moving," Kirk suggested. The other two looked at him, Spock with a cocked eyebrow, and McCoy with a you've-got-to-be-kidding look.

Jim shrugged. "Whoever he is, he obviously brought us here for a reason. We'll go see what he wants and then… well… we'll figure out what to do."

They walked toward the castle, the green sunlight beating down on them. McCoy turned to look at his companions. "How did we get here anyway? I felt some kind of vibration."

"Yeah, I felt it too," Jim concurred.

"As did I," Spock put in. "And in all my studies in astronomy, I have never heard of a green sun."

Jim sighed heavily. "All we can do is go to the castle and see what he wants."

The walk to the castle took nearly an hour. The triad stopped to take in their new surroundings. It did resemble a story-book castle, with turrets and crenellations. They paused at the bottom of the steps leading to the massive wooden doors.

"Well, let's go inside," McCoy counseled. "It's getting dark." Three pair of eyes turned skyward and realized the light was a deeper shade of green. They climbed the five steps to the massive wooden doors and entered warily. Rounding a corner they were greeted by three comfortable looking chairs. They sat down to wait for their host.

They didn't wait long. A rather short man walked into the room. He had human features with a bald head, and was dressed in a brown robe – like a monk. "Welcome, gentlemen," he said, in the same voice they had heard before. "My name is Omaru. I am pleased to see that you made it to the castle."

Kirk, as always, spoke for the group. "Now can we get down to business? Why are we here?"

"I will answer your questions in due time, Admiral Kirk. First you must have refreshment after your journey. With little flashes of green light, a tray with a steaming bowl of beans appeared in front of each champion and hovered within easy reach.

Omaru had left the triad alone and returned only when he was sure they had eaten their fill, pleased that he had replicated food he had seen them eat before. He re-entered the room, and with a snap of his fingers the trays vanished.

"Now, gentlemen," he began, "I will tell you why I brought you here. Some time ago – twenty of your years if I have figured them properly – the inhabitants of a nearby planet came and devastated this planet, leaving it virtually lifeless. The flora and fauna – did I pronounce the words correctly?" All three listeners nodded. "– The flora and fauna were left intact, but hidden, and all intelligent beings were taken away as slaves, save myself, my daughter, and a few servants, who were all in this castle at the time. Our survival angered our adversaries greatly, and soon they found a way to steal my daughter. They hid her body somewhere on this planet and left me with only her intellect. I was locked in the castle with no means of searching for her."

"What do you mean 'locked in'?" Jim interrupted. "We heard you out in the ... the desert. And when we arrived, the castle doors were wide open."

"I am not permitted to leave the castle physically," Omaru explained, "but my voice ..." he faltered, searching for the words to explain his power. "There are forces at work here you could not begin to understand." He stopped to think, then started again. "Let me introduce you to Hatia, my daughter. She is now the control center of my apparatus. Hatia?"

_"Yes, Sir?"_ A metallic female voice answered as the golf ball sized orb they had seen outside floated into the room.

"Say 'Hello' to our champions."

_"Greetings, Admiral Kirk, Captain Spock, Doctor McCoy. I am Hatia. I am responsible for finding you and bringing you here."_

"Why?" three voices asked at once.

"That will be all, Hatia." Omaru turned back to his guests. "When my daughter was taken, I could not leave the castle, but several of my servants, of their own free will, went out to search for her. None returned. So I began a study of this." A roll of what appeared to be parchment materialized in his uplifted hand. "This Scroll was left me as the only key to finding my daughter and restoring my people. But I had no understanding of the language in which it is written. By combining Hatia's intellect and my abilities, I was able to explore the universe in search of beings who spoke its language. After many years, Hatia discovered your world, and your fellow beings who indeed speak the language of the scroll.

"Much time was spent following the endeavors of your people. We were quite impressed with the three of you and decided you were our best hope, so we set about to prepare for your arrival. Now it is up to the three of you: Will you help us?"

The three looked at each other. Jim asked, "May we see the Scroll?"

"Of, course, Admiral Kirk. Perhaps Captain Spock could read it aloud?" He handed the Scroll to Spock who unrolled it carefully and scanned its contents.

"It's a collection of poems," stated the Vulcan, scanning the document. "They are not complete, only fragments of poetry."

"Please read it," Omaru compelled. "Some of the words are unfamiliar to me. Perhaps I or one of the others will find some understanding as you read." Spock cleared his throat and began to read;

"_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe._

_I stood upon the hills, when heaven's wide arch  
Was glorious with the sun's returning march,  
And woods were brightened, and soft gales  
Went forth to kiss the sun-clad vales._

_And somewhere men are laughing,  
And somewhere children shout.  
But there is no joy in Mudville –  
Mighty Casey has struck out._

_With what deep murmurs through time's silent stealth  
Doth thy transparent, cool, and wat'ry wealth  
Here flowing fall  
And chide and call  
As if his liquid, loose retinue stay'd  
Ling'ring, and were of this steep place afraid;_

_Mock on, Mock on, Voltaire, Rousseau;  
Mock on, Mock on, `tis all in vain.  
You throw the sand against the wind,  
And the wind blows it back again_

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,  
I chose the one less traveled by  
And that has made all the difference._

_The moun tain seems no more a soul less thing,  
But rather as a shape of ancient fear,  
In dark ness and the winds of Chaos born  
Amid the lord less heav ens' thun der ing–  
A Pres ence crouched, enor mous and aus tere,  
Before whose feet the mighty waters mourn._

_If you can keep your head when all about you  
Are losing theirs and blaming it on you,_

_Send these, the homeless, tempest-tost to me,  
I lift my lamp beside the golden door._

_In Xanadu did Kubla Khan  
A stately Pleasure Dome decree,  
Where Alph, the sacred river, ran  
Through caverns measureless to man  
Down to a sunless sea._

_One if by land, and, two if by sea;  
And I on the opposite shore shall be._

_Be assured, the Dragon is not dead  
But once more from the pools of peace  
Shall rear his fabulous green head._

_Far from the maddening crowd's ignoble strife  
Their sober wishes never learned to stray:  
Along the cool sequestered vale of life  
They kept the noiseless tenor of their ways."_

"_Water, water, everywhere,  
And all the boards did shrink;  
Water, water, everywhere,  
Nor any drop to drink."_

_My Soul. I summon to the winding ancient stair;  
Set all your mind upon the steep ascent,_

_Down from the lofty  
Rocky wall  
Streams the bright flood,  
Then spreadeth gently  
In cloudy billows  
O'er the smooth rock,_

_Tyger! Tyger! Burning bright  
In the forest of the night._

_All the world's a stage  
And all the men and women merely players.  
They have their exits and their entrances;  
And one man in his time has many parts._

_She walks in beauty like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies._

_But when I lifted up my head  
From shadows shaken on the snow  
I saw Orion in the east  
Burn steadily as long ago._

_Where lies the land to which the ship would go?  
Far, far ahead is all her seamen know.  
And where the land she travels from? Away,  
Far, far behind is all that they can say._

_I must go down to the seas again, to the lonely sea and the sky,  
And all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by;  
And the wheel's kick and the wind's song and the white sail's shaking,  
And a grey mist on the sea's face, and a grey dawn breaking,_

_Old Euclid drew a circle  
On a sandy beach long ago._

_Under a spreading chestnut-tree  
The village smithy stands.  
And children coming home from school  
Look in the open door;_

_Safe in their alabaster chambers  
Untouched by morning and untouched by noon,  
Sleep the meek members of the resurrection,  
Rafters of satin and roof of stone._

_I love thee to the breadth and depth and height  
my soul can reach."_

Kirk looked at his companions, then at their host, hoping for a glint of recognition or understanding from one of them. Omaru looked expectant, McCoy appeared confused, and Spock was deep in thought, staring at his steepled fingers, as he handed the scroll back to the little man.

"I believe it is a map," Spock stated without looking up. The others glared at him.

"A map!" exclaimed McCoy. "How did you come up with that?"

"Perhaps 'map' is the wrong word. Rather a set of instructions, or directions to reach a certain point. Several of the poems allude to landmarks, such as a road, a mountain, a wood, a river and an underground lake," he explained. I think the last section, the alabaster chamber, is the exact location of Omaru's daughter." McCoy was amazed. All he'd heard was a bunch of poem fragments, but apparently the Vulcan mind had heard a great deal more.

"Okay, so it's a map," Kirk agreed. "But where do we start and where do we go?"

"Quite simple," said Spock. "First, we have to find a sundial."

"A sundial?" asked McCoy. "You lost me. What does a sundial have to do with anything?"

"What is a sundial?" Omaru asked.

"It is right there in the first poem," explained Spock. "_'Twas brillig and the slithey toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe_." That's from Jabberwocky, a poem found in Lewis Carroll's story, _Through the Looking-Glass_."

"Oh, yeah" said Jim, "Alice in Wonderland. But how do you get sundial out of that, Spock?"

"Because of the wabe," Spock continued. "In the story, Humpty Dumpty explains to Alice that a wabe is the grassy plot around a sundial."

"Huh?," said McCoy.

"'_It's call a wabe because it goes a long way before it, and a long way behind it, and a long way beyond it on each side_,'" Spock quoted.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Spock."

"He's right," supplied Jim. "I read that book when I was a kid, and I remember that." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So, we need to find a sundial."

Omaru had been standing patiently throughout this diatribe, and jumped in when the chance was given. "Perhaps it would help if I knew what a sundial was."

"Of course," started Spock. "Doctor McCoy, would you care to explain this ancient device to our host?"

McCoy grinned; at last, here was his chance to contribute. "It's an instrument that shows the passage of time by the shadow the sun casts on a pointer," he defined. "They were usually made of stone, sometimes wood, or even metal."

Omaru brightened. "I have one of those instruments in my garden, though I call it by a different name. As I remember, it is quite weathered and somewhat dilapidated."

"Can you show it to us?" asked Jim.

"No, I cannot." The little man's face fell. "As I told you before, I cannot leave the castle."

"But you can tell us where the garden is, can't you?" McCoy encouraged.

Abashed, Omaru said, "I do not remember. It has been a very long time since I have been outside these walls." The three champions looked at one another.

"Well, we'll just have to find it," declared Kirk. The others nodded.

Omaru smiled. "So you will help us. Thank you." He breathed a sigh of relief. "First, you must rest," he stated. "Let me show you to your rooms. It will be dark soon. In the morning we will look for the garden, and determine what needs to be done."

Omaru led the triad out a door on the other side of the room, then down a long corridor. They climbed a winding staircase, then followed another corridor, taking numerous turns. Finally they came to a large of suite of rooms that had been cleaned and aired in preparation for their arrival. Fresh linens had been placed on a narrow bed in each of three small rooms off one side of the main room. Against one wall stood a large, wooden wardrobe and a small desk. On another was a fireplace with a blazing fire, and a door leading to a spacious bath. The fourth wall was taken up almost entirely by windows, heavily curtained against the harsh green sunlight of day.

"I bid you good night, gentlemen," their host bowed and turned to leave them.

"Wait," Jim stopped him. "If we're going to do this, we'll need supplies, clothes, gear."

"Ah, yes. I nearly forgot," Omaru apologized. "I took the liberty of bringing everything from your campsite. You will find it all stored in that cabinet." He pointed at the massive wardrobe. McCoy opened it and found it stuffed with their gear; sleeping bags, backpacks, food, and even Spock's lyre.

"Please let me know if you require anything else, Admiral Kirk. I can supply most of the items you will need. Good night."

"Good night," Jim replied. Spock and McCoy echoed him.


	3. WABE

WABE

McCoy woke early the next morning. The strange bed and sounds of the castle kept him from going back to sleep. He forced himself to stay in bed for a while, then gave in and got up. He dressed and went out into the main room. Spock and Jim's doors were still closed and a pale green light showed through the gap in the heavy curtains. The room felt cool, so he investigated the fireplace. He discovered is was mechanical instead of wood burning, and surmised it used some sort of gas for fuel. He searched around the stones of the hearth and found a slide switch on one side. He raised the lever and was pleased to see flames rise from the mechanism. After warming himself a few minutes, he made use of the bathroom, then decided to look around the castle.

Spock and Kirk came out their rooms simultaneously. "Morning. Sleep well?" asked Jim.

"Quite," replied Spock. He noticed the open door to McCoy's room. "The good doctor seems to have risen early for a change. I trust he has not gotten himself into some sort of trouble."

The Admiral glanced into the empty room. "He'll turn up," he said with a dismissing wave of his hand.

It wasn't long until Omaru entered the guest room with McCoy trailing behind him. Spock was seated at the desk with the Scroll opened before him, Jim was leaning over his shoulder. "Good morning, gentlemen," Omaru announced as the two men looked up from their study. "I found Doctor McCoy here wandering the corridors. I believe he was lost." Omaru gave a tight-lipped smile and McCoy shrugged.

"This place is huge!" McCoy exclaimed, trying to hide his embarrassment. "The hallways go on and on and they all look exactly alike."

Omaru chuckled. "I assure you, Doctor McCoy, they are quite different. I've been roaming them for many years and I know them all intimately." He turned to the other two men. "Breakfast is waiting if you gentlemen are hungry. Then we can begin our search for the garden." He led the three of them unerringly to a massive dining hall.

The long wooden table would have easily seated fifty guests, maybe more. It was laden with familiar breakfast foods of all kinds as well as some the triad had never seen before. Omaru seated himself at one end while Spock and McCoy sat at his right and Jim at his left. A fifth place setting was laid out beside Jim. "Are we expecting someone else?" he asked their host.

_"Sir,"_ the computer voice interrupted.

"What is it, Hatia?" Omaru asked.

_"Kilarri is here."_

Omaru's face took on a look of delight. "Excellent. Please, send her in, Hatia."

_"Yes, Sir."_

The creature that entered the room could only be described as ... huge. It towered over Omaru, and was nearly two heads taller than the members of the triad. It was human shaped, but covered from head to foot with long, silky, cream colored hair. Its head somewhat resembled that of a bear, with a long pointed muzzle and rounded ears. The neck was thinner and longer than a bear's. Below the broad shoulders, the arms - of which there were four - hung down to the creature's knees. The upper set ended in skillet-sized hands with six, long, curving fingers that looked like they could easily reach around a man's neck. The lower set ended with slightly smaller hands and wicked-looking talons. Its barrel shaped torso balanced neatly on two stocky legs, ending in large feet with six toes, and smaller claws. It wore a brightly colored sash with a knife and several leather bags hanging from it. Over one shoulder hung a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Omaru rose to greet her warmly. He spoke to her in his own language, she replied with growls and barks, all four arms waving sporadically. Omaru seemed to understand what she was saying.

The triad watched the exchange with amazement. "She is using some sort of sign language," Spock pointed out. Jim and McCoy nodded in agreement, captivated by this strange creature.

Finally, their host turned to them. "Gentlemen, this is Kilarri. She is the last of those who were left inside my castle. Some time ago, she went out to look for food and did not return until late last night. I invited her to join us for breakfast. She will help us search for the garden.

Kilarri gave a short bark. "Ah, yes. Forgive me, my friend," Omaru said to her in English. He indicated the triad with a wave of his hand. "These gentlemen are going to help us. He pointed at each in turn. "We have Captain Spock, Doctor McCoy, and Admiral Kirk. They are from a distant planet and speak the language of the Scroll." Kilarri's eyes grew large in surprise as she looked over the three men.

"Omaru," Spock began, "how is it that she understands you when you speak both in your own language and ours?

"A valid question, Captain Spock. And one quite simple to answer." He reached up to Kilarri's head, dug into her long fur near her left ear, and removed a small device. He held it up for them to see. "A telepathic translator. It turns spoken words into sounds and images that she understands, and transmits them directly into her mind. Hatia programmed it to understand your language as we learned it." He handed the device back to Kilarri, and she put it in its place. "I'm sure you noticed she uses a combination of sounds and motions when she speaks. I have simply learned to interpret them over the years we have been acquainted."

All three men were intrigued by this revelation. "What is she?" asked Kirk.

"Kilarri is a …well, you wouldn't be able to pronounce it, but it translates to Furred One. They are one of three intelligent races indigenous to this planet," Omaru explained. "Besides my own race and hers, there is a race of small reptilian creatures that live, or rather lived, in the swamps to the south. They died out long before any of this happened. The Furred Ones choose to live simply. They build mud huts, grow crops, and are accomplished hunters and trackers." He escorted the furry creature to the seat beside the Admiral then returned to his own.

Spock picked up a plate of what appeared to be eggs, passed it to their new guest, and addressed their host. "Omaru, you told us last night that this planet has been devastated, no plants or animals remain. Yet you have all this food – food that resembles our normal form of sustenance. How is that possible?"

"I was wondering that, too," joined McCoy, spearing a cinnamon roll. "The beans you gave us last night tasted just like the ones I make."

"That would be more of my … 'magic', replied Omaru. "My Seekers took samples of everything you ate and drank and provided me with a complete analysis. Using that information, I am able to reproduce any of those foods through a process you most likely would not understand."

Jim stopped eating, his fork halfway to this mouth. "What do you mean? Have you been spying on us?"

"Observing, Admiral Kirk," Omaru corrected. "After the Seekers found you and your friends, I had to prepare for your arrival by finding out as much as I possibly could about your lives. That included learning your language as well as what you like to eat."

"What are Seekers?" asked Spock.

Omaru thought a moment about how to explain the tiny technological agents. "Hatia," he called, "show these gentlemen a Seeker." A three-dimensional holograph appeared, hovering over the food-laden table. It depicted a large, spherical object with multiple appendages, one of which resembled an insect's eyestalk.

"I never observed anything resembling that," exclaimed Spock, left eyebrow flying up. "Do they have some form of cloaking device?"

"No Mister Spock, not cloaked, just small. This device is smaller than one of your planet's smallest insects. You simply did not detect them," Omaru explained. "A Seeker was assigned to follow each of you for several days."

It was McCoy's turn to stop his fork in midair. "Do you mean that one of those," he pointed his fork at the image, "has followed us around and seen and heard everything we've done?"

"Yes, Doctor McCoy."

"Everything?" choked McCoy.

"Yes, Doctor McCoy. Everything," Omaru replied. McCoy looked as if he'd like to crawl under the table.

Jim laughed at his friend. "You got something to hide, Bones?"

"No," he denied. "I just don't like the idea of being watched."

"I apologize, gentlemen," Omaru began, "but it was necessary to determine if you were the ones we sought, and how best to care for your needs once you arrived."

Jim took a sip of juice, then posed, "That brings up another question. You explained why we're here, but exactly why did you choose us? "

"Quite simple Admiral Kirk. Each of you demonstrated qualities I determined were needed in this effort; courage, strength, intelligence, and an ability to overcome. I noticed how the three of you worked together, as though one complete being, and determined that all three of you were required to locate my daughter. Together, you seem … invincible."

"One more thing," Jim started, smiling warmly. "Since it looks like we're going to be here awhile, how about dropping the formalities and calling us by our first names?"

"Thank you, James," answered Omaru.

After breakfast, Omaru cleared the table with a wave of his hand. The triad shook their heads in wonder at the incredible technology in evidence. Kilarri excused herself with a gesture and left the dining room to begin her own search. Their host then called to his computer to display a map of the castle and together they made plans to search for the garden and the wabe. After two hours of searching nearly endless corridors, they met back in the dining hall.

Spock consulted the map again. "I do not think this drawing is accurate," he stated, running his finger down a long hallway. "There should be a door here, but I went that way and I did not see one."

"I found a door that opened onto a balcony and I never left the ground floor, McCoy complained.

Omaru looked abashed. "I'm afraid this castle has some unusual peculiarities, no doubt caused by the same forces that keep me locked within it."

"Then can we get back out?" asked Spock.

"I'd be willing to bet we couldn't even find the front door," added the doctor, ruefully.

Jim, who paced the floor as they talked, stopped suddenly. "Wait a minute!" he exclaimed. "Omaru, how many of those Seekers do you have?"

"Twenty. Why?"

"Why not let them search for the garden? When they find it they can lead us right to it."

The little man was awestruck. "I apologize, gentlemen, I should have thought of that myself. That is why you are here, James." He instructed Hatia to deploy the Seekers and in only fifteen minutes, they were standing on a small porch overlooking the object of their search.

The garden had definitely seen better days, but it was obvious it had once been a place of beauty. There were gravel walkways winding between intricately trimmed hedges, stone benches, reflecting pools, and multiple flower beds edged with mosaic tiles. However, there was no life here. Everything was dead; dry, brown. In the middle of one large bed stood a marble sundial, its edges chipped and worn, its pointer missing. The triad descended the stairway and wandered through the once-colorful space. Jim made his way to the sundial, dry stems crunching under his boots. He pulled the dead vines away and blew the dust off the surface, and found the pointer and put it in its place. He felt a tingle when he touched the sundial.

"What was that?" McCoy asked.

"What was what?" Jim questioned, wondering if the others had felt the same thing.

"That sound, kind of like a bell ringing," McCoy answered.

"I heard it, as well," Spock stated.

"Look!" McCoy cried. All around them, the garden was coming to life. Leaves were turning green, flowers were blooming, fountains began spraying water in the air. Beyond the garden, it was as if a veil had been pulled back. Trees appeared. Sand was replaced by grass. A rabbit-like creature ran from one bush to another. A cool breeze wafted over the garden. And in the sky, a storm cloud formed.

Omaru stood in the doorway. "Gentlemen, you've done it!" he shouted. He took a tentative step over the threshold, fearing the worst. But nothing happened. He took a few more steps then all but ran to where the triad stood. He gazed at the life around him. "You've done it," he repeated, a twinge of awe in his voice.

"All I did was put the sundial back together," Jim stated.

"You've done far more than that, my friend. You've restored life to this planet," Omaru affirmed.

"It would appear we were correct," Spock declared, amazed by what was happening.

"I'll say," McCoy agreed.

"Now that we've saved the planet, what do we do next?" McCoy wondered aloud.

Omaru's face fell. "I'm afraid all of this," he waved his hand indicating the now beautiful garden around them, "is temporary, gentlemen, unless my daughter is returned. The next step is to follow the instructions outlined by the Scroll and find Hatia. Only when she is returned will my planet be safe once again."

"So what does the next poem say?" asked Kirk. "Omaru, may we see the Scroll again?" The Scroll appeared in Kirk's hand almost before he finished asking. He unrolled it and read the second line,

"_I stood upon the hills, when heaven's wide arch  
Was glorious with the sun's returning march,  
And woods were brightened, and soft gales  
Went forth to kiss the sun-clad vales._

Anybody have any idea what it means?" He looked at his comrades.

"A moment," Spock said, his eyes staring blankly as he accessed his vast memory. "It is from a poem by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, called _Sunrise on the Hills._"

McCoy was astonished. "Just how do you know that, Spock?"

The tell-tale eyebrow rose as the Vulcan turned toward the doctor. "As I said before, Doctor, I am well versed in the Classics."

McCoy's brow wrinkled as he considered the possibilities. "Okay. So, we stand on a hill and face the sunrise?" he asked.

"No," replied Kirk. "It has to be a reference for what we do after we find the sundial. What direction to take, or the next place to go.

"Then we go east!" the Doctor stated. "The sun rises in the east."

"The sun rises in the east on Earth, but we're not _on_ Earth," countered Kirk. "We would need to go in whatever the direction sunrise is on this planet."

Spock interjected, "But the poem was written on Earth, where the sun does indeed rise in the east. So no matter what direction we go, as long as we're going toward the sunrise, it would, in point, be east."

"Yeah, I guess, when you put it that way," Kirk rejoined. "So we go east," he repeated, looking at the sun almost directly overhead. "Which way is east?"

Spock looked to their host for an answer. "Omaru, from which direction does the sun rise?"

Omaru looked abashed. "As I've told you gentlemen before, I have been locked in the castle for many years and the land has changed a great deal. I have no idea where the sun rises each morning."

Kirk's face fell at this, but it was McCoy who had the answer. "If it's true east we want to go, all we have to do is follow the sundial." He explained, "A sundial points to true north, so three o'clock, or one quarter of the way around, would be true east."

Spock checked the sundial, then pointed out into the distance. "We go that way," he stated emphatically.

"That way it is," agreed Kirk.

"Excellent, gentlemen," Omaru beamed. "You can start immediately!"

"Well, maybe not immediately," Kirk disputed. "We need to check our gear, make sure we have everything we need, and figure out where we're going." He also looked up at the sun overhead. "And it's almost noon, so maybe we should wait and start out early tomorrow morning."

"Yes, yes. Of course," Omaru apologized. "It is too late to start today, and there is much to get ready before you go."

"Jim," started McCoy, "How are we going to carry all that gear? I mean, I know we carried it up the trail to our campsite, but that was only half a mile. How are we going to carry it for… however long it takes to find the girl?"

"That's a good question, Bones. I guess we'll have to leave some of it behind," Kirk answered.

McCoy let out a short laugh. "Too bad we don't have a hover car. But it would need fuel, and I don't remember seeing fueling stations around here."

As usual, Omaru had listened to their exchange in silence. Now he injected, "Leonard, what is this hover car you speak of?"

The Doctor answered after a momentary surprise at hearing his first name used for a change. "It's a vehicle that glides over the ground on a cushion of air."

"Ah, I'm afraid I cannot help you with that. Let me think a moment…" Kilarri interjected with a series of chattering sounds and much waving of arms. Their host watched her display then exclaimed, "Yes of course! Why didn't I think of that? Go and get them ready at once, my friend."

"What was all that about?" asked Admiral Kirk, jerking a thumb in the direction the furry beast had disappeared.

Omaru's face brightened as he explained. "Kilarri reminded me I have a pair of _vorae_ in my stable. I had completely forgotten they were there. I guess she's been seeing to them all this time. I wonder…," he trailed off.

Spock asked curiously, "What are _vorae_?"

Roused from his musings, Omaru replied, "Oh, a _vora_ is a large animal the Furred Ones use to haul heavy burdens and pull wagons. Kilarri is certain there is a usable wagon in her village, which just happens to lie in the direction James indicated. The _vorae_ can carry your gear on their backs for the short trip to the village, then you can hitch them to the wagon."

"But what about food? How will they survive?" asked Kirk.

"That will not be a problem. _Vorae_ are foragers and can sustain themselves for long periods on very little food and water. And if you reach a point where they are no longer useful, you can release them and they will find their way back here."

"Sounds good to me!" said McCoy.

Omaru led the triad back to the dining room and provided them with a sumptuous lunch. They talked of the technology the people of this planet used. They had indeed developed warp technology, but after a survey of the planets near them had only turned up one inhabited planet, and the indigenous people there had been so incensed, they had immediately destroyed the ship and attacked Omaru's planet, taking the inhabitants away as slaves. Omaru explained that they found his fortress to be impregnable, but used their own technology to keep him locked in it. Others who had also been in the castle were permitted to come and go, but Omaru himself could not exit. So he had continued to use what technology he had, and develop it further to search the planet for his daughter Hatia, and eventually, to comb the galaxy for someone who could help him. Spock expressed a desire to examine some of Omaru's inventions, but the Admiral reminded him that the Prime Directive worked both ways – it was just as unethical for them to be exposed to technology beyond their understanding as it was to expose someone else to what they had. Omaru asked many questions as Kirk told him about the United Federation of Planets and Star Fleet's space exploration program.

After lunch the trio took inventory of their gear and determined what they thought they would need for the journey. Since they had been in Yosemite only one afternoon, their food supplies would hold out for another four or five days. Then there was the question of the need for cold weather gear. They had no idea what conditions they would find, or how long the task would take. And what about _Enterprise_? They were scheduled to return to the ship after a week of R&R. What would Mr. Scot do when the three officers were nowhere to be found?

The question of the missing officers was put to their host over dinner that evening, where Kilarri joined them once again. "Do not fear for you ship or your companions, gentlemen. It is a simple manner to return you to the exact location and time from which you left. Your Mister Scot will never know you were gone!"

Kirk's eyes widened, Spock's brows disappeared into his hair, and McCoy's jaw dropped. "You can travel through time as well!" the Admiral exclaimed. "Simply amazing!"

"I'll bet you've got some interesting medical techniques and treatments, too," put in the Doctor with excitement

"No doubt, Leonard" Omaru agreed. "But I do not possess that knowledge. And as Jim said, it would be unadvisable for you to explore it."

"Yeah, I know," McCoy capitulated.

The discussion then turned to what the triad needed to complement their own gear. With input from Kilarri about the conditions to be expected, Omaru decided in the end to send a modified Transporter orb with the group. Through it they could communicate with Omaru or Hatia and whatever they needed could be replicated and transported to their location. Before turning in for the night, Kirk, Spock and McCoy selected some more practical clothing provided by their host and packed up their back packs.

At first light, they had already breakfasted and made their way back to the garden where they'd found the sundial. Kilarri was there waiting for them with the _vorae_, which turned out to be horse-like animals, but nearly twice as large, and with six legs each. The six legs made for an unusual gait as they started toward the sunrise with their packs and Kilarri's loaded on the _vorae_'_s_ backs, the golden orb whirring along behind them.

A two-hour hike across rocky terrain, bursting with new plants, brought them to a wide gurgling stream. The remains of a rock bridge jutted from either side. Across the stream stood several small buildings made from mud blocks and roofed with dried grasses. Most were in need of repair and the entire village looked as though it had been abandoned. Kilarri led them safely across the stream on the fallen stones while the _vorae_ picked their way through the water.

Kirk addressed their guide for the first time. "Kilarri, is this your home?" She gestured widely and uttered a few grunts, then moved her head up and down twice as though nodding yes.

While Kilarri started through the village looking for the wagon, Spock examined the architecture of the nearest building. "Jim, these buildings are made entirely of mud, presumably collected from the stream. They are quite strong and would remain cool throughout the day, yet warmed easily by a central fire at night."

McCoy, who had been poking around some of the other houses, piped up, "It's Mudville!" At the bewildered expressions on his companions' faces, he explained, "The next part of the scroll is from Ernest Lawrence Thayer's _Casey at the Bat_, something about no joy in Mudville." He waved his arms at their surroundings. "Well, this is about as joyless as it gets!"

Spock pulled the scroll out his pack and unrolled it. "He is correct, Jim." He read from the scroll,

_"And somewhere men are laughing,  
And somewhere children shout.  
But there is no joy in Mudville -  
Mighty Casey has struck out."_

"You green-blooded…I am _right_ on occasion," McCoy protested, eyes wide with indignation.

"On occasion, yes Doctor," the Vulcan replied banally.

Kirk waved his hands at them to stop the banter before it went any further. "What's the next line, Spock?"

He read again from the still unfurled scroll in his hands,

_"With what deep murmurs through time's silent stealth  
Doth thy transparent, cool, and wat'ry wealth  
Here flowing fall  
And chide and call  
As if his liquid, loose retinue stay'd  
Ling'ring, and were of this steep place afraid;."_

"That _has_ to refer to a waterfall, don't you think," Kirk pondered.

"Undoubtedly," came the cool, logical reply, "since the title of the poem is _The Water-fall_." Spock's left brow rose and his eyes rolled up as he searched through the Classic Poetry file in his brain before continuing. "And I believe it was written by Henry Vaughn.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "How…never mind." He shook his head in disbelief.

A shrill whistle followed by a series of grunts came from behind one of the dilapidated buildings and the triad realized their guide was calling them to come help her. They found her clearing mud blocks and other debris from a large, wooden, six-wheeled cart. It seemed Kilarri's kind had a penchant for the number six. They helped her free the wagon and move it to where they could better inspect its soundness. It had several holes in the bed, two broken wheels, and was missing one of the shafts that fastened to the _vorae_. A search through the rest of the town revealed other similar wagons, in equal states of disrepair. They were able to cannibalize parts and soon had a serviceable vehicle. Kilarri brought the _vorae_ over and after removing their packs, backed them into the proper positions. From her pack she produced two leather-like harnesses, which she fastened around the _vorae_. Jim Kirk, the only one of the three that had any knowledge of horses, watched her movements carefully and was confident he could reproduce them if needed, despite the help of her extra set of hands. Next they lifted the shafts and then the tongue and hooked them to the harnesses. The _vorae_ stamped their feet and adjusted to their trappings. After loading the packs into the cart, there was plenty of room for at least two of them to sit comfortably. Kilarri, of course, climbed up into the driver's seat.

"I call shotgun!" declared Jim, climbing up beside her. He was anxious to see how she drove the animals.

"What is this 'shotgun'? Spock asked the doctor.

"It's a term from way back in the Ancient West on Earth," McCoy explained. "A freight wagon always had two men on board, one to drive the team and one to carry the shotgun to ward off predators; be they wild animals or robbers, or Indians."

Spock climbed into the wagon and sat down. "But Jim does not have a shotgun, nor are we likely to encounter predators."

"No, but it's come to mean just getting to ride in the front seat, next to the driver, like a co-pilot in a shuttle." McCoy had a little more difficulty getting up to the wagon bed than Spock did, but was soon sitting with his back against one side and his feet outstretched.

"Ah, I see. So in effect, Mr. Chekov 'rides shotgun' to Mr. Sulu who is piloting _Enterprise_."

"Yep. That's right." Turning to the front of the wagon, the doctor asked, "Why aren't we moving yet?" Kilarri looked at Kirk and raised one had, palm up, moving it around vaguely.

"I believe she is asking, 'Which way?', Admiral," Spock suggested.

"Oh, right," replied Kirk. "We need to find a waterfall. Waterfall," he repeated the word carefully so their guide would be sure to understand. "Uh, the stream," he pointed to the stream that ran next to the village and made a motion with his hand of water flowing in a series of S-curves. Kilarri nodded once, so he continued. "Flows over a cliff." He made a fist with his other hand and moved the hand indicating the stream over the fist and down. Kilarri nodded again and shook the reins over the backs of the _vorae_. The beasts moved forward causing the wagon to lurch and the three men to struggle with their balance. Soon the cart was moving smoothly as the _vorae_ set their stride.

"Do you think she understood?" asked McCoy.


End file.
